The Tale of Thistlecloud
by Thistlecloud
Summary: A story following the life of Thistlecloud, a newly appointed warrior of WaterClan as she discovers how difficult clan life can be, and what it truly means to be a warrior.
1. Cats of the Clans

**This story is centered around a cat named Thistlecloud of WaterClan and her life. This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it's not that great. Also, if anyone has a cat that they would like in my story, just leave their name, rank, gender, appearance and clan. If you'd also like to include a back story, or also list who they're related to that's awesome too! You can use almost any cat from the clans as their family, I'm all up for new ideas. Lastly, any tips or suggestions that you guys have are extremely helpful, so don't be afraid to let me know!**

**WATERCLAN**

Leader: Snakestar, very large gray longhaired tom, with a very long tail and amber eyes

Deputy: Whiskerfoot, thin white tom with long whiskers and amber and green eyes, apprentice, Bravepaw

Medicine Cat: Morningdew, a very old, once beautiful, small golden tabby she cat with blue eyes, apprentice, Frostleap

Warriors:

Mousepelt, a small, wiry, dusky brown she cat with green eyes

Whitebreeze,, long furred white tom cat with with blue green eyes

Laketide, extremely pale, pretty gray she cat with a long white tail and misty blue eyes

Stormhawk, thin, longhaired gray tom with yellow eyes

Ottershine, dark brown she cat with bright blue eyes and two white socks on her front paws

Smalloak, small brown tom with amber eyes, apprentice, Leafpaw

Mistywillow, pale gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Brightclaw, long furred white tom with blue eyes

Goldenberry, golden she cat with green eyes

Bluefang, blue gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Shiningmoon, cream Bengal she cat with one white sock and blue-gold eyes

Ravenfur, large dark black she cat with one gold eye and one silver eye

Icenose, tiny white she cat with gray eyes, apprentice, Birchpaw

Troutbelly, golden tabby tom with a white belly and green eyes

Owlfoot, longhaired giant dusky brown tabby tom with huge paws

Duskwing, light, long tailed gray tom with amber eyes, apprentice, Lonepaw

Oakfur, brown tom with green eyes

Thistlecloud, pretty white she cat with a bushy tail, small black spots, and bright blue eyes

Whitefish, handsome white tom with amber eyes

Brackenthorn, large white tom with small black spots and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Lonepaw, sleek black tom with dark green eyes and a white chest and paws

Birchpaw, cream-colored tom with golden eyes

Leafpaw, dark gray she cat with green eyes

Frostleap, a light gray she cat with blue eyes, white paws, chest, and tail tip

Bravepaw, calico she cat with green eyes

Queens:

Silverleaf, a pale, silvery gray she cat with green eyes, mother of Littlekit and Stonekit

Sorrelfur, thin, tortoiseshell she cat with light blue eyes

Rosepetal, sleek white she cat with a long tail, amber eyes and pale gray stripes

Elders:

Frogleap, small, thin golden tabby tom with gray eyes

Snowstorm, muscular white, longhaired tom with pale green eyes

Brightshine, thin calico she cat with amber eyes

Boulderfang, large, pale gray longhaired tom with yellow eyes

**FORESTCLAN**

Leader: Lightningstar, small gray tom with yellow eyes, apprentice, Lightpaw

Deputy: Lionfang, large golden tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Shiningleaf, gray and white tabby she cat with green eyes, apprentice, Dovepaw

Warriors:

Frostberry, small brown and white tom with blue eyes

Brightwisker, handsome cream-colored tom with blue eyes

Goosewing, large gray tom with gray eyes, apprentice, Dapplepaw

Whitebelly, black tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Blackflame, tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Darksun, black she cat with yellow eyes, apprentice, Spottedpaw

Waterlilly, silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

Faithheart, brown she cat with a white tail tip and gray eyes

Blackhawk, very large dark brown tom with gray blue eyes, apprentice, Rockpaw

Ashbreeze, pale gray speckled she cat with green eyes, Specklepaw

Squirrelleap, thin ginger she cat with green eyes, apprentice, Lightpaw

Whitesnow, white tom with amber eyes

Grasspelt, long furred brown tabby tom with green eyes

Redhawk, handsome, large reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Dovepaw, small white she cat with blue eyes

Dapplepaw, spotted tan she cat with green eyes

Spottedpaw, spotted cream colored she cat with green eyes

Rockpaw, large gray tom with yellow eyes

Specklepaw, spotted tan she cat with yellow eyes

Lightpaw, thin golden tom with white patches

Queens:

Whisperwind, pale gray she cat with gray eyes, mother of Willowkit, Silverkit, Graykit, and Brushkit

Elders:

Featherpool, thin, longhaired blind gray tom

**BRUSHCLAN**

Leader: Stonestar, gray longhaired tabby tom with blue eyes, apprentice, Breezepaw

Deputy: Featherwing, pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Greenfur, golden tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Rabbitwind, thin black and white tom with yellow eyes

Runningmoon, wiry silver she cat with green eyes, apprentice, Windpaw

Soaringlark, cream-colored tom with amber eyes

Flyingswallow, small dark gray tom with pale green eyes

Daisyleaf, golden she cat with green eyes

Blackhare, large, thin white tom with black spots and green eyes

Tigerwind, brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mudbelly, Light brown tom with darker stripes and blue gray eyes

Dirtwhisker, small dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Oneheart, sleek calico she cat with green eyes

Cloudfeather, very pale, longhaired gray tom with ice blue eyes

Flamingdrop, bright orange tom with amber eyes

Brushfeather, long furred golden tom with yellow eyes, apprentice, Echopaw

Heatherthistle, small gray tabby she cat with pale yellow eyes

Hollybreeze, black and white she cat with green eyes

Nightfrost, dark black she cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Firestorm, handsome ginger tom with blue eyes, apprentice, Strongpaw

Boulderpelt, thin gray tom with green eyes,

Glowingmoon, white she cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Strongpaw, dark gray long furred tom with green eyes

Echopaw, small gray she cat with blue eyes

Breezepaw, calico and white she cat with amber eyes

Windpaw, thin gray and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Shiningdove, pretty silver tabby she cat with blue eyes

Spottedpine, calico she cat with greenish yellow eyes, mother of Thornkit

Elders:

Sparrowfoot, reddish gray tom with yellow eyes

Brokenfang, large gray tom with gray eyes, a few missing teeth and many scars

**ROCKCLAN**

Leader: Brightstar, small white she cat with gray paws and yellow eyes

Deputy: Brackenshadow, grayish brown tom with yellow eyes, apprentice, Moonpaw

Medicine Cat: Snowdust, thin white she cat with gray patches and yellow eyes, apprentice, Nightfall

Warriors:

Whiskerlight, thin gray tom with blue eyes, apprentice, Petalpaw

Crowflight, large black tom with gray eyes

Redtalon, reddish brown tom with amber eyes, apprentice, Mousepaw

Sunleap, ginger she cat with gray eyes

Blueoak, blue gray tom with white eyes

Darkpine, dark brown longhaired tom with brown eyes

Boulderflame, dark gray longhaired tom with amber eyes

Blackmist, very dark gray she cat with blue eyes, apprentice, Dasiypaw

Deadtail, dark gray tom with a broken tail and yellow eyes

Dustclaw, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mudfang, dark brown speckled she cat with amber eyes

Tigershadow, light brown large tabby tom with amber eyes, apprentice, Barkpaw

Leopardpounce, tan spotted she cat with blue eyes, apprentice, Brownpaw

Icemoon, pale gray she cat with yellow eyes

Smallwhisker, small gray tom with big ears and brown eyes

Longfoot, long legged tan tom with yellowish blue eyes

Snowstep, gray tom with white paws and amber eyes

Heavypelt, long furred tom with a shaggy dark brown pelt and amber eyes

Yellowfur, wiry cream colored she cat with leaf green eyes

Lightpelt, tan tabby tom with pale green eyes

Vinetail, dark brown Bengal tom with green eyes and a long tail

Leafcrackle, light brown Bengal she cat with pale green eyes

Goldclaw, pretty golden tabby she cat with blue eyes

Darkheart, dark black she cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Petalpaw, reddish brown she cat with blue eyes

Daisypaw, pretty golden she cat with blue eyes

Meadowpaw, small brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Brownpaw, dark brown tom with brown eyes

Barkpaw, dark brown tom with green eyes

Mousepaw, light brown tom with a long tail and gray eyes

Queens:

Swiftsnow, black and white she cat with gray eyes

Whiteclaw, small white she cat with a scar over one eye, mother of Tigerkit, Clawkit, and Streamkit

Elders:

Brindlepelt, speckled brown she cat with amber eyes

Pineleaf, light brown longhaired tom with pale green eyes (Formerly Pinestar)

Berrytail, brown tom with yellow eyes and no tail

Oneear, small gray she cat with blue eyes and a missing ear


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The she cat gasped for air, her breathing getting more difficult with each passing moment, as her scarlet red blood stained the earth. Her three newborn kits huddled close to her, as she tried to cry out for help. At last, she heard pawsteps racing towards her. "Spottedpath!" she could hear the cries of her clan mates as they discovered her in the forest. "Mousepaw, get Greenfur, hurry!" As she watched them, her vision began to blur as she felt herself slipping into darkness. "G-give the kits… to…to...Brightclaw…"

"Hello Spottedpath." A silver she cat sat in front of her, her pelt shining like the stars." Spottedpath's eyes widened, "Speckledlight!" Running towards her, she nuzzled the other she cat affectionately. "Hello sister." The she cat said, her eyes shining. "Follow me," She purred.

Spottedpath padded silently behind her sister up to the stars, as she took her rightful place among her warrior ancestors. "But, Speckledlight…what will happen to my kits?" Speckledlight smiled, "Now you will be able to help guide them on their long journey. One of them has a very important role to play in the future of the clans. One seemingly simple choice that they make will have the power to change everything." Spottedpath frowned, "I don't understand…you can't mean…one of my kits…" The other she cat nodded, flicking her tail, allowing them both to look down at the three young kits who were being carried back to WaterClan. "There she is now. Thistlekit, I believe. So strong…even as a kit. Little does she know how much power she holds in her paws."


End file.
